


crescents

by rosllyn (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Cute & Subtle, Love Confessions, M/M, Past and Present, Romantic Soulmates, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosllyn
Summary: They say that the person you spend your first snowfall with, is your soulmate.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	crescents

_It’s a quiet early evening. The streets of the suburban neighborhood are empty save for the two women pushing their little children in strollers._

_It’s slowly starting to get dark, the streetlights have already been switched on. The warm, yellow light illuminates the way as the two women peacefully walk along the streets that the late autumn has painted black. It’s pretty cold outside, the temperature has dropped below zero. The air smells like winter._

_A hushed chatter is vibrating in the air as the women share about the blessings and the mishaps of their everyday lives with a little child. The two little boys, one just a new-born and the other a two-year-old, are lying and sitting in their respective strollers, having gotten to still enjoy some outdoor air before it’s already time to go to bed._

_The chatter of the two women is suddenly interrupted by a surprised exclamation,_

_“Mommy, look!”_

_The two-year-old little boy, Minho, has lifted his small arm up, pointing up at the sky with his tiny index finger. His eyes are glued to the new and exciting phenomenon happening up in the air, “What is it?” he asks. Minho’s mother and Mrs. Han look up._

_It’s starting to snow._

_Both women watch in delight as the first snowflakes fall to the ground. They’re followed by many, many more. It’s been a few years since it last snowed, so no one has really had high hopes of it happening this year either. But it seems that they’re pleasantly surprised._

_Minho’s mother kneels down to be on the same level as her son who’s sitting in the toddler stroller. It’s Minho’s first time ever seeing snow._

_“Honey, it’s snow”, Mrs. Lee tells her little son. Minho’s eyes glimmer in joy as he stretches his hand, trying to catch one of the beautiful snowflakes. After a moment, he then stops and instead pursues to stretch his whole body upwards in the stroller, so that he can see Jisung who’s lying in the baby carriage._

_“Look, Jisung”, Minho says when he manages to see Jisung, “It’s snow. This is first time I see snow. It’s pretty”, he tells his tiny friend. Minho knows Jisung is still too small to be playing with him, but he also knows that once the younger grows a little, they’ll be best friends. Minho will teach him all kinds of stuff._

_The baby lies in the carriage, wiggling his body a little and looking up at the sky with his small, dark eyes wide open._

_“Does Jisung like snow also?” Minho then asks his mother, genuinely wondering._

_“I’m sure he does”, Mrs. Lee says and smiles fondly at her son. Minho nods and smiles happily, swinging his legs a little._

_After a moment, the two mothers decide that it’s finally time to head back home. They turn the strollers around and start walking back. Big snowflakes are now steadily falling from the sky, slowly painting the black streets in white glimmer. The sight of snowfall under the illumination of the streetlight is enchanting._

_“Do you remember that old belief about first snowfall and soulmates?” Mrs. Han suddenly asks, having casted her eyes back to the sky, watching the snowflakes fall._

_“Hmm... Oh yeah”, Mrs. Lee realizes what her friend is talking about, “Didn’t it go something like that the person you spend your first snowfall with, is your soulmate”_

_“Yeah”, Mrs. Han smiles, “Wouldn’t that make our boys soulmates?” she then muses._

_“It would”, Mrs. Lee admits, smiling at the cute idea._

_“If that belief is true, then our boys are really lucky”, Mrs. Han says quietly, “They’ll get to spend their whole life with their soulmate. Not many gets that, I think”_

_Mrs. Lee nods, slightly sinking somewhere in her thoughts for a moment. It would be really lucky, and it would be something she’d want for her only child, for the light of her life._

_She watches as he glimmering snowflakes peacefully make their way down to the ground. Maybe they do hold some magic in themselves._

~~~~~

“Minho look! It’s snowing outside”, Jisung says. He watches through the window as the small, weightless snowflakes float in the air, slowly making their way to the ground. It’s been cold for a long time already, so it’s just been a matter of time before the first snow of the year would arrive. 

“Do you wanna go outside?” Minho asks.

“Don’t be silly. I’ve seen snow a million times already, and it’s cold outside. Here on the other hand, is so nice and cozy”, Jisung says and nuzzles even closer to Minho, if it’s even possible anymore. He pulls the blanket wrapped around them tighter, effectively making it impossible for Minho to escape if he were to try. 

Jisung and Minho have nestled themselves on the couch already a while ago. They had watched couple of short films and after that, the TV has just run on the background without the sound on, only giving them some light to the otherwise dark room. They’ve been talking about anything and nothing, just enjoying each other’s company. 

Jisung has his legs tangled with Minho’s and his body pressed against the older’s. The softness of the couch and the body warmth of two people wrapped inside the fuzzy blanket makes an irresistible place to be in. Especially on a cold evening like this. Jisung never wants to get up.

Minho lifts his head from Jisung’s shoulder and turns his head a little so that he can look through the window. He’s quiet for a while, just watching as the snowflakes dance in the chilly wind.

Eventually, he speaks up again, 

“Jisung, do you believe in soulmates?”

“Well, duh. Obviously”, Jisung says and turns his head so that he can lock eyes with Minho, “It’s hard not to when mine is sitting right next to me”

Minho is still for a second, before his face melts to a most beautiful smile. His eyes form crescents that shine brighter than the moon in its lunar phases. It’s the smile that always lights up Jisung’s world.

Minho only needs to lean a few inches forward and then he’s able to press his lips on Jisung’s. He gives the younger a soft kiss and then whispers,

“You’re just so perfect. I love you”

“Right back at you”, Jisung whispers and smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope that you liked it! <3


End file.
